Verlore in die donker
by SkyeElf
Summary: Wat het met Fenrir gebeur na die oorlog? Hy't gedoen wat hy die beste doen: sy start tussen sy agterbene vasgesgespe en gevlug. Hy het vir 'n lang ruk niemand gesien nie, en hy was ook nie van plan dat iemand hom weer sien nie. Waar het hierdie meisiekind dan vandaan gekom? Hy het haar gejag... om sy noodlot te ontmoet van iemand af wat hy nie verwag het nie. VERTALING!


**A/N: My tweede vertaling! Die oorspronklike storie het e kook geskryf, "Lost in the dark", en die inspirasie vir dit was "I got my scream on" deur Chinna McClain.**

**Ek besit nie die liedjie of HP nie. Oja, en prober kyk of julle die karakter aan die einde kan identifiseer.**

**Die Verbode Woud is die Forbidden Forest, vir as julle later bietjie vashaak; party van die Afrikaanse terme is so effe vreemd vir my.**

**Verlore in die donker**

Dit was donker. Natuurlik was dit, dit was dan nag, maar hierdie donker was 'n ander tipe donker – 'n donkerder donker, 'n donker wat enige een sal bang maak.

Daar was iets in die lug, iets meer as spookagtige skaduwees. Dit was 'n lae gegrom wat vanuit die diepste, donkerste hoekies en vanuit elke liewe boom in die woud. 'n Ligte windjie het gewaai en beweeg deur 'n gat in 'n boom – dit het 'n vreemde fluit geluid gemaak.

'n Grilling het deur haar hele jong liggaam beweeg, hy kon dit sien, maar sy het aangehou hardloop, te hardkoppig om op te hou, en hy het luidkeels agtervolg.

Hierdie was die tipe donker wat Fenrir op verlief was: dit was net reg vir hom om die beste griller atmosfeer te skep. Geen verhaal in 'n boek deur 'n lawwe skrywer sal hierdie storie van hom kan oorwin nie. Die idee van soveel bloed het sy hele liggaam laat wakker word.

Hy kon haar ruik. Sy was verlore, sy kon nie sien nie, sy't heeltyd geval oor klippe en boomwortels… hy het nie geweet hoekom sy in die Verbode Woud was nie, en hy het ook nie regtig omgegee nie, sy was 'n maaltyd. Hy kon weer _jag_.

Hy was nie getransformeer nie, maar die werewolf het dit nie as verskoning nodig gehad om te jag nie: oor die jare het sy ongenadige dors vir bloed oor enige logiese denke in sy kop geneem. Hy het nie gejag omdat daar 'n monster in hom was nie, hy het dit gedoen omdat hy wou. Om iemand se laaste asem te sien was soos 'n dwelm vir hom…

Hy kon die vrees aan haar jong liggaam ruik. Sy het gesnak na asem, duidelik nie gewoond aan al die hardlopery nie, en sy het na pepperminte (seker haar asem) en sweet geruik.

Hy het nie geweet wie sy was nie, of hoekom sy in die woud was nie, sy het effe bekend geruik, maar hy het hom nogsteeds nie daaroor bekommer nie. Sy was daar in _sy_ plek, wat beteken het hy kon aanval en vreet soveel as wat hy wou.

Sy het amper weer geval in haar haas om van hom af weg te kom.

Hy het 'n oomblik lank gaan stil staan: hy sou haar laat dink het dat hy opgegee het, dat sy veilig was, voordat hy teen volle speod op haar sou spring en sy tande in haar nek indruk…

'n Nuwe geur het hom getref: bloed. Sy was besig om te bloei. Haar bloed het goed geruik… blerrie goed. Hy kon sweer sy mond het begin water.

Hy het geraai dat dit amper middernag was. 'n Siek glimlag het om sy gekraakte lippe gekrul… hy het doelbewus oor sy lippe gelek. Hy kon nog die hoenders van vroeër proe.

Die skaduwees in die woud was vreemd en kon enige normale person van hulle koppe af dryf, maar hy was gewoond aan die donkerte – hy moes oorleef.

Die Verbode Woud het sy skuiling geword na die oorlog. Hy het nêrens anders gehad om heen te gaan nie, en as vorige agent vir die wrede Voldemort sou hy ook nêrens heenkome vind nie. Die wêreld wou hom nie hê nie. Wel, was sy kinderagtige antwoord, hy wou die wêreld ook nie hê nie.

Die oomblik wat die werewolf sy vorige heer sien val het, het hy na die woud gekruip, stert metafories tussen die bene, soos die hond wat hy was. Hy het vir 'n ruk gelank gelewe op daai dom vent se hoenders en op vlermuise wie se grotte hy oorgeneem het. Dit was al wat van hom oor was: 'n dief en 'n moordenaar wat in grotte en op boomtakke moes slaap.

Hy was vir die eerste paar maande in 'n oorlog teen die half-perd gedrogte van die woud, want hulle wou hom nie daar hê nie. So hy het gedoen wat in sy natuur was: hy het een van die jong gedrogte aangeval, net hulle hoewe en vel gelos vir die ander om te vind. O, en 'n paar derms wat hy oor 'n boomtak gegooi het vir 'n ekstra grillerige effek. Daai gedrog het aaklig geproe, maar die gedrogte het hom daarna op sy eie gelos.

Hy het 'n mens baie lanklaas geruik, want die dom vent was nie eers behoorlik mens nie en hy het seker gemaak om uit die vent se pad te bly, want daai vent was massief.

Maar hy was lus hiervoor. Hy het haar bang kreun gehoor en sy ore in haar rigting gedraai. Sy was so bang dat sy nie meer reguit gedink het nie.

Hy het 'n adrenalien skop gekry, sy hele liggaam het gebewe in afwagting. Hy kon nie meer wag nie. Hy het vorentoe geskiet teen die spoed van lig, gereed om sy tande in haar sagte nek in te druk, want sy het absoluut heerlik geruik.

Hy het sy hand gewaai na haar en haar arm gevang. Hy het gegrinnik, as sy hierdie aanval oorleef het, sou sy meer soos hy geraak het… sy sou bloedrige vleis verkies het bo iets wat dood gekook is, 'n rou vark of vark tjoppies wat net-net aan die gaar kant was.

"Nou toe nou," het 'n lui stem gekom, "Pik jy alweer op kinders?"

Fenrir het gevries. Hy het daardie stem geken, en hy het dit met 'n groot passie gehaat ook.

Hy het vining gedraai en homself teen die man gegooi en die meiskiekind se arm gelos, maar die vyand het sy towerstok net geswaai en Fenrir het teen 'n boom vas gevlieg. Hy het himself vinnig weer regop geruk.

"Ek het na jou gesoek," het die lui stem aangehou, "maar jy het weggekruip, nes die laffaard wat ek altyd geweet het jy is."

"Liewers 'n laffaard as 'n leuenaar." Het die werewolf gegrom.

Die man het sy kop in 'n rigting gedruk terwyl hy na die meisie kyk, "Is jy okay?"

"J-ja, ek's reg, dankie… ek's jammer…" Het sy uitgepiep, haar oë so groot soos pierings, terwyl sy na die twee manne kyk. Wel, een man en een gedierte-tipe-ding.

Iets het vir Fenrir gesê dat sy nie hierdie man as haar redder verwag het nie.

"Sy's myne!" Het Fenrir gegil en himself vorentoe gegooi. Die man het weer die lig geraps met sy towerstok, die keer harder, en Fenrir is in 'n dik boom vas gegooi. Hy kon sweer hy't iets gebreek daai keer.

"Gaan, Lily, vat vir Scorpius en gaan net." Het hy haar opdrag gegee. Sy het haar kop geknik, haar eie towerstaf aangesteek en tussen die ander bome verdwyn.

" 'n Potter?" Het Fenrir gelag, "Jy red waarlik 'n Potter, ou vriend?"

"Ek het nie empatie vir jou tipe nie, en ons twee was _nooit _vriende nie. Ek het jou verpes die oomblik toe ek jou ontmoet het." 

Fenrir het weer gelag en die laaste deel igroneer, "My tipe? Jy bedoel weerwolwe?"

"Ek bedoel die tipe wat kinders aanvaal. Dis hoekom ek nie skuldig voel oor dit wat ek gaan doen nie. Potter het my kind gered, ek skuld hom dit om die lewe van sy dogter te red."

Dit was die laaste woorde wat Fenrir Greyback gehoor het toe 'n groen lig sy bors tref.

. . .

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
